


Why We're Together

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ace!Ink, Ace!Lavender, Angst, Asexual Relationship, Cuddles, Eventual relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Non-Con, Ink has no Soul, LITERALLY, M/M, Pairing - Link, Slow Burn, back story, because of course there's fluff, why can't i write without filling it with fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: “You know, Red asked me today why I was dating someone like you.”“Oh?" Came the purr from his abdomen. "And what did you say?”Ink had a lot of answers to that question. Only one matters.





	1. Someone Asked Me Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallifreyanPal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanPal/gifts).



> Warning: Implied Non-Con, but in a weird, vague-ish way... when you read it, it'll make sense and it's so vague that it shouldn't be triggering but just in case, be aware that non-con is ONLY referenced here.

Dusk in Underlust found two skeletons lounging in the living room of the Lust brothers’ home. One sat propped up against the arm of the couch. The other lay halfway on top of him, skull nestled in their stomach with eyelights glued on the large screen TV.

"That reminds me," Ink said abruptly, with no reminder whatsoever, "Sans invited us to his universe tomorrow for a stargazing picnic."

"I'm in." Came the immediate muffled reply. Ink grinned. Sanses and stars. "Who else?"

"Well, Sans and Red. Blueberry, so he might convince Razz to come along. It won't be a big thing. I was just invited because I happened to drop in on them today."

"Did you drop in on them, or did you _drop in on them_?" Lavender giggled, his voice dripping with innuendo. Ink mock-shuddered at the thought. His lover smothered their laughter in his shirt and they fell into silence until Ink broke it again.

“You know, Red asked me today why I was dating someone like you.” Ink murmured, idly stroking a hand down his lover’s cheek. In his other hand was a novel he had borrowed from Blueberry. It was quite riveting. Ink never failed to be astonished by Blueberry’s not-quite-so-innocent-ness. How _had_ he fooled Stretch for so long?

“Oh?” Came the purr from his abdomen, “And what did you say?”

He felt the body draped in his lap shift slightly. It was a practiced move, meant to entice with the barest of pressure against his pelvis.

“That you couldn’t resist my charms?”

Sly phalange curled over the top of his book, pulling it down slowly and revealing glowing heart-shaped eyelights.

“Was it my talented fingers?”

Ink allowed his book to be pulled from his hand and disappear out of view. Though he figured the thump he heard was the book being dropped to the carpet. He raised a brow as confident fingers trailed across his clothes, one hand curling around his neck and the second hand caressing his hip.

“My stunning oral skills?”

Ink chuckled as his lover slid higher, now straddling his lap. A vibrant violet ecto-tongue traced his teeth and he lifted a hand to catch the clever tongue only to have it caught in a firm grip. The tongue coiled around his captured fingers, wetting them with a soft violet residue before disappearing behind the coy smile.

“Or maybe it was my exquisite abilities…” Teeth brushed against his collarbone, nipping once lightly, a soft moan finishing the question, “…in bed?”

Ink hummed in thought, raising his previously limp hands to cradle his lover’s hips, “Well… those are all such tempting reasons.” He could feel the laughter vibrate against his cervical vertebrate. “But unfortunately, babe, I can’t vouch for what I haven’t had.”

Lavender pulled back with a bright grin, cheeks flushed with delight. Ink pressed a chaste kiss to his lover’s teeth. His arms twined around Lavender, holding him close as the other wiggled slightly to curl up against him comfortably. Ink traced idle patterns on the top of Lavender's skull. Like this, he could almost pretend he wasn’t shorter than him, Ink thought in amusement.

“Well… references will speak to my skills.”

Ink frowned at the blasé sounding statement. As nonchalant as Lavender played it off, Ink knew that Lavender's past experiences in his universe were anything but. For monsters like Lavender, or Mettaton, the mandatory injections of **LUST** all those years ago had been the hallmark of a hellish future.

* * *

 

Underlust was renowned for its blatant state of perma-heat and its monsters for their almost sluttish behavior. Residents were constantly going in and out of their chemically enhanced heat; any souls in enough proximity reacting by going into heat in return. Just having a close-up, personal conversation usually ended up as an innuendo-filled foreplay. It was a vicious cycle.

And monsters outside of the Underlust universe were no exception to the rule. Ink had seen it from afar before he’d entered a relationship with him. Anything Lavender did was returned with either veiled arousal or veiled revulsion. But, Lavender couldn’t help that he had to fight tooth and nail against his own instincts. Any time he looked at _anyone_ , his soul pulsed with **LUST**. His well of magic potential, much larger than the average monster, only made his affliction stronger.

And it had wreaked havoc on Lavender's emotional health.

Early on in their friendship, Lavender had disappeared from one of the get-togethers in the Undertale universe. Ink had seen him get being shot down by three different Sans' with an increasingly desperate edge to his offers. Ink, with all his demi-god-like powers had jumped universes and found Lavender back in Underlust.

Lavender had been stumbling out of a house in Snowdin when Ink located him. He was very obviously in a state of afterglow, joints lit with violet and heart-shaped eyelights hazy. Years of dealing with Error however had granted Ink a bit of a gift when sensing discord brewing in a Soul. Lavender had been satisfied but he was far from happy about it.

He'd escorted his friend back to his house and when he'd searched the house to find Peony absent, he'd returned to find Lavender surrounded by bottles of alcohol and downing his second one. Ink had sat down next to Lavender cautiously, grabbing one of the bottles and sipping from it while he watched the other carefully.

As soon as Lavender dropped the bottle he was currently working on, Ink made the decision that his friend had had enough. Hauling the other onto the couch, he'd cleared the bottles and sat back down on the floor, waiting. For Peony to come home or for Lavender to vent, he wasn't sure.

Lavender flopped down onto the floor next to him and Ink listened intently to what he confessed.

He learned that Lavender initially had never felt sexual urges for other monsters. He'd certainly felt urges, but what teenage monster hadn't? Lavender had just not been interested in any of that with another monster. Injections of **LUST** had done nothing to change that mindset but suddenly his Soul was constantly craving something that he had never cared about before and pushed him to satisfy it with other monsters.

Overtime, he said, he’d gotten used to it. Ink knew that ‘gotten used to it’ meant something a little grimmer than mere acceptance. Lavender had had very little chance with the odds stacked so high against him.

" _I’m so fucked up._ " Lavender had hiccupped in despair after an extended period of silence, his guise of sensuality shattered against the amount of alcohol consumed.

He’d been blackout drunk and when Ink had hesitantly pressed, he hadn’t seemed to remember crying on Ink’s shoulder all night the next morning. In any case, Ink had decided to keep a closer eye on him afterwards.

Their friendship had been easy and the next step into a relationship had been rather seamless on Ink's part.


	2. This is Nice

It hadn’t taken long for them to notice something peculiar when they hung out together. Well, Lavender had noticed and brought it up during one of Ink's visits to Underlust.

“Ink? Why haven't you tried to fuck me yet?” Lavender questioned in idle curiosity, laying on his front and controller clenched tightly in his hands as he button mashed furiously.

Ink didn’t miss a beat, curled against the couch, and smirking triumphantly as he executed combo after combo on his handheld console, “What, you want me too?”

“Everyone does~!” Lavender giggled, not even caring as he dropped lower and lower in the race ranking, sending a coy glance in Ink’s direction.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Ink fired back, smirk growing.

Lavender's car avatar suddenly spun out, crashing into a guard rail and Ink found warmth plastered along his side. His smirk softened slightly from the rattling purr coming from the skeleton next to him. He could see the violet glow in Lust’s shorts slowly growing brighter but he made no movement to touch the other Sans back.

“Didn’t I? Haven’t you heard? I’m irresistible~.” Lavender cooed, licking his own teeth in what was probably an invitation. “Your soul must be _burning_ for it by now.”

Ink had to admire the other skeleton. All that heat building up? Lesser monsters would have probably jumped someone by now. While most of the Underlust monsters had grown to have remarkable control, Lavender's restraint was always incredible.

“It probably would be if I had one.” Ink said, painting his tone complimentary. While he was not 100% sure that Lavender did or didn't want to have sex with him, Ink didn’t want to insult him at the same time.

Lavender was _very_ pretty.

His words caused Lavender to freeze though, and he glanced away from his game to see Lavender's eyelights in a rarely seen white shade and staring at him blankly. Ink frowned. There was an almost confused distance as though the other were deep in thought. Ink didn’t stop the other's hand from pressing against the front of his shirt, small clinks as bone knocked gently against the vials on his work belt.

“You don’t…?” Lavender trailed off, staring at where Ink's chest cavity was.

“Nah.” Ink answered easily. It didn't bother him much. Couldn’t really miss what he never had and the Creators always delivered a steady supply of paint for him to absorb.

“You don’t have a Soul.”

“Nooo?” Ink repeated unsurely, as he studied Lust’s curiously vacant expression.

There was no further reply from the other skeleton and Ink realized that the last thing Lavender had said hadn’t been a question. His second realization came so quickly he wondered why he hadn’t thought of it before.

Underlust monster Souls fed off each other's energy, bouncing the never-ending heat cycles back and forth. Lavender's soul had no choice but to give similar energy to other souls, regardless of which AU they came from, in an effort to do the same thing. Even if he got nothing back in return from them. Simple, uncompromising biology.

Lavender had no doubt thought that Ink's interest in him, came not from simple friendship but also a desire to get the other skeleton in bed. To the other, their proximity should have been constantly arousing Ink. But with no Soul to resonate the LUST with, Ink had been completely unaffected.

Except, Ink thought glancing down slightly to see the glow just as vibrant as before, Lavender couldn't help but be. Resolutely looking back up at Lavender's still blank expression, he set down his game and patted his cheek, "Hey, it's okay. I get it. I'll wait here if you need to take care of it."

Lavender's eyelights flashed violet again, the hearts still gone but this time he focused more clearly on Ink. Though he seemed a little uncertain now. Lavender retracted his hand, the limb wavered before he finally pulled them together and dropped them into his lap.

"Um… I… so you don't mind if I uh…" Lavender made a vague hand motion upstairs.

Ink smiled reassuringly, "Take your time, man. I'll be here."

Lavender slowly got to his feet and walked to the stairs. Ink began to sort through the games scattered across the ground, looking for one with multiplayer. He could hear the faltering footsteps of the other Sans but didn't look over at him. He was going to treat this as if it was any other day. Literally. Lavender had excused himself for this very reason before after all. Only this time, Ink had been invited and turned him down.

Ink found a game and inserted it, connecting the second controller. He made sure everything was set up, preparing it for when Lavender came back down. Ink sighed abruptly as a tenseness he hadn't noticed had set in, loosened. He sat back, rubbing the back of his skull. Ink truly hoped he hadn't embarrassed his friend.

He liked the time he spent with Lavender. And he didn't mind that sometimes his friend had to be excused in order to take care of a biological need he couldn't control anymore than he could control the fact that without the paint from the Creators, he would feel nothing at all.

He watched the game's menu screen load with a cheery tune idly, rolling a vial between his phalange. Then blinked and stood up, heading for the kitchen. He might not have ever been with a Lust monster but he knew that even monsters in other AUs, himself included, liked to replenish there magic with monster food after sexual activities sometimes.

Ink opened the fridge, and after snickering at the creatively shaped foodstuffs that Peony had no doubt made, found exactly what he was looking for.

* * *

Lavender tugged on his midriff-length shirt and gave himself a once over in the mirror. There was still a light flush of color at his joints, his bones still humming from the orgasm he had given himself, and the glow in his pelvis was all but gone. It gave him pause. He had gone downstairs before like this and-

Skull met glass as Lavender groaned. Back when he thought it would turn Ink on. Back when he thought it would help to get the multi-colored skeleton to act on his instincts. He knew what his Soul _had_ to be doing to Ink.

As the days became weeks and weeks into months he had been astounded that Ink continued to sit down next to him and just… sit down next to him. There was no blush, no sign of any glowing on his person, no winks or side-eyed cues. Hell, Ink rarely said an innuendo unless Lavender said one first.

' _The fuck is with this restraint!_ ' He'd screamed internally on more than one occasion. Usually when he had been retreating back to his room, or his own AU, in order to take care of himself.

But this? This is why? Ink had no _Soul_?

That was… Lavender didn’t know what to make of it. On one hand, he wondered, horrified, how Ink was even alive. On the other, this meant that Ink had been totally unaffected this whole time. He'd even said it. Lavender's proximity did nothing to him. And that was… pretty cool actually. Ink was with Lavender because... he _wanted_ to be.

Lifting his head with a deep inhale, he slowly breathed out to calm his nerves. Then he resolutely left his bedroom, and faltered. Tiptoeing to the banister, he peeked over the edge nervously. What if Ink had lied? What if he had left? He ignored the small voice in the back of his skull, which sounded like his brother of course, that if Ink had not left before he wouldn't leave now.

And as he looked down he spotted Ink fiddling with his controller, eyelights locked on the TV. Around him was an assortment of small snacks and a few bottles of beer and _mayonnaise_. Lavender wasn't sure if he'd made a noise but Ink suddenly looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey! Come on, I set up our game and I need to whoop your ass."

It was the same as always. And Lavender liked it.

Smirking down, he stretched himself over the edge of the bannister, cocking a hip out, a hand posed just so on his hipbone, and watched Ink's eyelights stay focused on his face.

God, but he _loved_ it.

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

Lavender woke up with a start, feeling a surge of arousal curl up his spine. As he went to stand up from where he was sprawled on the ground, he felt an arm tighten around him. Jumping only a little bit, he looked over his shoulder and found Ink asleep behind him. They were surrounded by empty snack wrappers and bottles and the TV had shut itself off during the night.

They must have drifted off after turning on a movie and somehow ended up like this. Lavender sat up, gently returning Ink's arm to him and stood. A moment later, Ink whined softly and patted the ground where Lavender had just been laying before settling with a huff.

Lavender covered his mouth to stifle his laughter and quickly retreated upstairs. When he returned, he found Ink exactly where he'd left him and sighed fondly.

He ought to put him on the couch. Cover him up with something and then go back to his room.

Lavender grabbed a blanket from the couch and laid right back down, drawing the blanket over the pair of them. He smiled giddily, unable to help himself as he felt the warmth of another body next to him and felt just fine.

An arm snaked over his waist again and Lavender heard Ink whisper a groggy thanks before falling right back to sleep. Lavender felt his Soul pulse with contentment until he too fell asleep.

 

 

This was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember seeing something somewhere that Gallifreyan wanted some ace!Ink/Lust(Lavender) and this sorta... grew into an idea over time...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it. :3


End file.
